I You Big
by Rogue Marvel
Summary: -Revised-What happens when two ordinary girls find them selves pulled smack dap in the middle of the X-World? A whole lat of fun!
1. No, my guy is better

Authors note

Before you begin I would like to start off by saying that this story is not finished. It may never be finished. But don't let that stop you!

This story was started during the spring of 2002 by my friend Dom and myself. We were very bored and were so pleased with the results that we felt we had to share them with the world. The reason the story is not finished is it is (as you will see) a collaborative project. This means we really have to be together when we write it (how else would we get all the funny little comments?)

As of now Dom is living in across country with myself still stuck in Cali so its sort of hard for us to get together, so the story will most likely never be finished.

All that being said, it is still a very funny story. Don't let the little authors comments in the middle throw you off….it actually adds to the story later.

On more thing before I let you continue on. The last chapter that was put up was sort of an interlude that was written as a joke and didn't really fit in at all. Because I didn't want to keep it tacked on the end, but I didn't want to get rid of it completely, I sort of turned it into its own story. You are free to go read it if you want….its very short, but amusing.

So with out further ado, I give you I…You…Big! Newly formatted but still with the same words as when it was first posted.

Anyway…I'm going to go stand in a corner now.


	2. Note about the story

I…you…big  
  
By lizzyhold & firecracker  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own any of characters in this story (We are so lame that we stole them all) Marvel owns the marvel chars (duh) and the rest own them selves. Hmmm think that's all we have to say… on with the story!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Please, he's in way too many titles as it is," Lisa argued with her friend Dominique. "I mean don't you really think that having a steady spot in two books and guest starting in a zillion others is enough? "  
  
"No," she replied, "That just gives me more opportunities to stare at his fine-ass body."  
  
"It's not even *that* fine, I mean, Gambit's ass is so much more cuter and you get enough looking-time in the titles that Logan's in because he basically stars in them. Even when he guest-stars, he still *stars* in them. If anything, Gambit should have another title because we don't get nearly enough ass-time in X-Treme, though the whole naked thing was nice, but even *that* was only in Destiny's mind," Lisa said. The two friends squabbled like this for a while—going on and on about who was finer than who, etc. Dominique had a comic book open in front of her. She'd been trying to read it, but Lisa *had* to keep interrupting her about Gambit. (Liz: Hey! I thought the idea was that you started the argument! Firecracker: It was but I decided to change it!)  
  
Meanwhile, on the table…  
  
"Dey jus' keep goin' on an' on, mon ami. It drivin' me crazy!!" Gambit said from the left panel.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, Cajun. Shut yer trap. I'm tryin' ta figure out what the hell we're gonna do with these two," Wolverine replied.  
  
"Maybe we pay dem a little lip service, non?" Gambit grinned. Wolverine liked this idea. Hell, that Dominique chick was one sexy little fox. (Liz: You are so bad! Firecracker: What? It *would* be nice, wouldn't it?)  
  
Back in the real world…  
  
The argument was quickly getting worse as the conversation moved from what books Wolverine and Gambit should be in to who had the nicer ass. They were about ready to lunge for each other's throats, when all of a sudden, two hands reached out of the comic books and latched on to them.  
  
"Lisa!" Dominique choked. Lisa couldn't reply. She had a hand of her own to contend with. /I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die/, Dominique thought as she blacked out.  
  
Lisa was aware of someone standing over her. Her eyes were closed and her head hurt very badly. She peeled her eyes open, but then shut them immediately against a bright white light. /Am I dead?/, she asked herself as she dared to open her eyes again. This time, a large, furry, blue face greeted her. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" she screamed, bolting upright into a sitting position. The furry man was obviously a little startled by her high- pitched screamed, but not completely surprised. "Who-who are you? Where am I? And what am I doing here?" she asked frantically. The blue man managed a toothy grin.  
  
"I'm Dr. McCoy and you're at the Xavier Institute. As for what you are doing here, I could ask you the same," he replied.  
  
"I'm-I'm where? At the *Institute*?" Her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh. Dominique! Where's Dominique?"  
  
"Unh, shut up. I'm trying to sleep here," came the groan from the bed next to Lisa's.  
  
"Dominique, wake up!!! You'll never guess where we are!"  
  
"Shut up, Lisa. We're at your house, remember?"  
  
"Nooo were not. Think of the absolute best place you could ever dream of being."  
  
"Hugh Jackman's bed?" Dominique asked excitedly as she sat up quickly.  
  
"No, even better!! The Xavier Institute!!!"  
  
"Aw, that's not—wait. Xavier Institute? That means…ohhh man." Dr. McCoy stood by listening to the conversation, wondering what the heck was going on.  
  
"I don't mean to interrupt your conversation, ladies, but would you mind explaining to me what you're doing here at the mansion?" he asked.  
  
"You know as much as I do. We--" Dominique started, but Lisa cut her off.  
  
"Give me just one moment with my friend. We'll be right back," she said as she pulled Dominique off to the side.  
  
"What are you doing? This is the chance of a lifetime. If we tell 'em the truth about us being from another dimension where they're comic book characters, this could destroy any of our chances of you know…meeting our favorite X-Men. Don't you wanna score with Wolverine?" Lisa asked.  
  
"Well, I do…but what the hell are we gonna tell them?" Dominique replied.  
  
"Leave it to me. Leave it to me," Lisa said with a strange gleam in her eye. "Okay, we're done talking. Um, I'm um…um…Lisa, uh…Dominique what's my last name?"  
  
"Marvela. We're the Marvela sisters," Dominique said quickly. (Fire: You made me say 'Marvela'? Liz: Shh! It's *Marvel* comics! Firecracker: Ohhhhh, I get it.)  
  
"You don't look like sisters," the blue fuzzy man said suspiciously.  
  
"Well that's because my biological dad split on me and my mom when I was just a baby, and then mom went out with this other guy and got pregnant, that's where Lisa comes in. She's kind of um…an accident," she said. Lisa elbowed Dominique sharply in the ribs.  
  
"We're um, new students here. Uh…we…uh…got invited because of uh…our powers," Lisa said. "Yeah, that's it."  
  
"Then why were you guys passed out in the middle of the hall?"  
  
"We let ourselves in and got lost?" Dominique offered weakly.  
  
"Okay, then what's your mutant powers?"  
  
"Uh. I can do this," Dominique said, lifting her leg above her head.  
  
"Dominique?" Lisa asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're leg…it isn't attached to the rest of your body anymore." Dominique looked over at her leg, and then down at her hip. Lisa was right. It was detached.  
  
"Cool! Hey, I can have a helluva lotta fun with this at Halloween!" Dominique squealed.  
  
"Okay, I wonder what I can do…I mean, I can uh…oh god!! That's so gross!! Why the heck do people do *that* on the phone!!" Lisa exclaimed. "Oh cool! I can channel information over the phone lines. Dude, I could so totally work for the CIA." The furry man looked at the two girls, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Maybe I should take you two to the Professor," he said.  
  
"That would be so sweet!! Do you think that on the way there you could point out the rooms of a certain Canadian and another Cajun?" Dominique asked slyly.  
  
"No, I think I'll just take you to the Professor." The girls shrugged.  
  
"Well, we tried," Lisa said. They followed the man silently down the hall that led to the Professor's office, their eyes taking in every detail of the large grounds. They were just starting to chat about how much bigger it was when a loud thought interrupted them.  
  
/I hope you ladies don't mind if I break up this conversation/ The girls looked up to see none other than Professor Xavier, the founder of the X- Men, the group that their absolute favorite comic-hotties were members of.  
  
"Dr. McCoy tells me that you're new students here," Xavier said.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I'm sure you got our letters, didn't you?" Lisa asked.  
  
"Indeed," he replied, giving both of the girls 'the look.' "I understand your situation completely. We'll get you settled in immediately." There was a short pause. A knock on the door announced the arrival of someone. "Come in," Professor called. Scott Summers and Jean Grey came in the door.  
  
"Oh god," Lisa moaned. "Not Mr. And Mrs. Stiff."  
  
"Girls, this is Jean Grey and Scott Summers. They will be showing you around the mansion. Scott, Jean, this is Lisa and Dominique. They are our newest students," Professor introduced.  
  
"Hi," Lisa said dully. Dominique detached her arm and waved it at the couple, eliciting a shocked expression from Scott. (Firecracker: Heh heh heh.)  
  
"Stop it, Scott," Jean said, thumping him in the chest. Dominique made a cracking-whip sound and grinned evilly.  
  
The tour was long and boring. Scott was leading (of course). It seemed that most of the team was out on a mission, including those two very fine pieces of ass known as Logan and Remy. The most eventful part of the tour was when Dominique asked Jean why she was with Scott when that fine pile of metal and flesh was falling all over himself for her.  
  
"How did you know about th—I mean, what are you talking about?" Jean asked.  
  
"Uh…my power, the phone line thing. Stupid internet. Heh heh heh," Lisa covered. The tour ended when the two girls were shown to their big, luxurious room. Xavier sure knew how to decorate.  
  
"Okay, we're here. Now what the hell are we going to do?" Dominique demanded once the door shut.  
  
"We sit back and enjoy every minute of it," Lisa said, stretching out luxuriously on her bed.  
  
"That's it? That was your plan? I want some mushu!" Dominique huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"We're here aren't we? What more could you possibly want?"  
  
"I want some MUSHU!"  
  
"You're gonna hafta be patient. Besides, Logan isn't that hard to excite, you know."  
  
"I can't argue with you on that one. But what are we going to do until those fine asses get back?"  
  
"Hmm. Internet anyone?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
What well happen to our beautiful your heroines? Will they ever meet their comic idols? How will they react? Can our guts take any more of this torture?  
  
Well why don't you read the next chapter and find out!


	3. Drool, detached limbs and the orgin of t...

Disclaimer: We don't own any of characters in this story (Although Fire really wishes she owned Logan…in more ways then one) Marvel owns the X-men and Lisa and Dominique (Liz and Fire) own them selves.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was a few days before the team got back, and the waiting time was killer. You'd think that the classes at the Institute would be interesting. But noooo, it was the same frikkin' math, same frikkin' English, the same frikkin' French, oh wait, Mr. LeBeau teaches that one. No. Wait. He's gone. Damnit. (Liz: I'm soo dropping Spanish and switching to French. Firecracker: Why do you think I took it in the first place?) And then there were the added training sessions, with Scott. How the heck was someone supposed to defend themselves with a detached limb and the ability to listen in on people's phone conversations and surf the web? Let's just say they found some interesting websites.  
  
It was an interesting day when the team finally arrived. Dominique and Lisa were sitting in the kitchen when Rouge walked in. Lisa nearly knocked herself over from the excitement. "You are sooo cool! Oh my gosh, you're like my favorite X-Woman!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Whah thank you, sugah. I trah," Rogue replied. "Uh, how do you know who Ah am?"  
  
"Internet," Lisa replied instantly.  
  
"Mneh," came the bored response from Dominique.  
  
"Oh come on, Dominique, she's right here. You have to realize how cool she really is. I mean, she can suck the life out of people, and kick them into next week. Is that not the coolest?"  
  
"Mneh."  
  
"Pssh! You're just jealous."  
  
"Oh yes, I'm sooo jealous that I can actually *have* sex with someone without killing them." (Liz: Brrr! Did it just drop below the freezing point? Firecracker: Mmm, yeah.) Rogue just shrugged it off as she grabbed a soda. She knew it was all too true and didn't bother to be offended.  
  
"You know, she didn't really mean it that way. She really *is* jealous. She just happens to like your man," Lisa covered quickly, getting a disgruntled sound from Dominique. (She noticed that she was doing a lot of that.)  
  
"Thanks. I understand. A lot of girls seem to fall all over him."  
  
"I know. He's such a hottie," Lisa said. She looked down at her feet. "Would you be too terribly mad if he maybe banged some girl on the side?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh. Would you like, say, hurt him or this girl?"  
  
"Possibly."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Oh well, I still have my dreams."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing." Rogue shrugged and walked out of the room.  
  
"You know what this means?" Dominique asked.  
  
"That I can't sleep with Gambit," Lisa said sullenly.  
  
"No, silly! The rest of the team is back!" Dominique said brightly. The girls squealed in delight and ran off to find the rest of the team and two very important males.  
  
Dominique and Lisa ran in the general direction they knew to be Wolverine's room. (Firecracker: Mmm…Towel…Swordfish…Fall damnit fall!!) The girls were slowly making their way to his room…ahem…running at mach five…when they literally ran into Remy, knocking him over.  
  
"Oops! Sorry Mr. LeBeau, I didn't see you there," Lisa said, as she lay on top of his chest, her hand dangerously close to an important part of his anatomy. (Liz: Only you, Firecracker. Only you. Firecracker: What? I can't help myself. And you know you want it. Liz: And?)  
  
"No problem, chère. But, uh…could you please get off me?" Remy LeBeau asked.  
  
"Oh! Sorry," Lisa replied, blushing furiously, as Dominique fell in a fit of giggles on the floor. Gambit looked at both of the girls, puzzled. He'd never seen them before. And he *knew* he would have noticed the brunette before then.  
  
"Well, I'm Dominique, and this is Lisa. But since you seem to prefer women with codenames, I'm Limber and this is DotCom," Dominique intervened after getting over her psychotic giggling.  
  
"Why do they call you Limber?" he asked.  
  
"Because I can do this," she replied, standing on her hands and twisting her legs up into a weird position. Remy never knew the female body could do *that*. /Mmm…the possibilities, he thought. Add a little whipped cream and we'll be good to go…/ he thought. (Liz: This is all Firecracker. I would never…mmm whipped cream, Remy LeBeau…I mean, I'm a good Catholic girl. Firecracker: Yeah, yeah, sure, sure, whatever.) "But enough of that," Dominique said, easily slipping out of the kinky position. "We're looking for someone else, right, Lisa?" A puddle was quickly forming at Lisa's feet.  
  
"Lisa? Lisa?" Dominique asked.  
  
"Huh?" she replied.  
  
"You've got some uh…drool, right there."  
  
"Oh! Oh. Oops," Lisa said, quickly dragging her wrist across her mouth.  
  
"Who was it you lookin' for?" Remy asked.  
  
"Wolverine. We're looking for Wolverine," Dominique said quickly.  
  
"Logan? I t'ink he takin' a shower right now." (Firecracker: Mmm…Logan…shower…no clothes…) Dominique's ears perked right up.  
  
"Say, Lisa, you know how you have that handy internet-thing power?" she asked. Lisa didn't answer. They were all now standing knee-deep in her drool. "Aw, crap." Dominique dragged her feet through the drool (so as not to fall into it) to Lisa and promptly closed her mouth, holding it closed with her hands. She walked back to where she was, but Lisa's jaw dropped right open. Dominique sighed and walked back over to Lisa. She shut her mouth and this time left her hands on Lisa—one on her chin and the other on the top of her head.  
  
"Lisa? Lisa? I *said*, *what about that internet power*?" Dominique asked.  
  
"Huh? What? Oh. Is that me? Heh heh. It's my first time meeting a god—I mean, I have a problem," Lisa said, looking down at her feet. Dominique rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh puh-lease," she muttered. "We have a *real* god to go see? Shower? No offense, Mr. LeBeau, you're actually very good-looking, but you're just not my type…"  
  
"Okay, chère," Remy replied slowly. Dominique rolled her eyes again and reached for Lisa's arm, but realized that she hand not yet put her hands back on, so she reattached her hands and grabbed Lisa's arm and walked down the hall.  
  
They were standing near Logan's room, trying to tap into a conveniently placed control panel. "I thought you were an expert at this!" Dominique fumed.  
  
"Well, it would work…in theory," Lisa said.  
  
"Screw theory! This is the real thing!! Get us in there!"  
  
"Ahem. What do you two think you're doing?" a deep voice like molten chocolate asked from behind the girls. (Liz: Molten chocolate? Firecracker: At least I'm not the one dreaming about Remy and whipped cream! Although, Logan and chocolate aren't a bad combination. ) Dominique froze. Lisa stood up and turned around.  
  
"Damn, now I see why Dominique's so—I mean, hi. Mr. Logan, right? Hi. I'm Lisa. This is Dominique," Lisa said, grabbing her friend's shoulder and dragging her to her feet. Dominique kept her eyes on the ground, yet she could not keep her curiosity from getting the better of her. Her eyes slowly traveled up the length of him, stopping the longest at his middle, but then forcing herself to look him in the eye. Her eyes didn't stay on his face for long.  
  
"I-you-big-" she stammered. She immediately noticed also that he was in a pair of tight jeans and no shirt.  
  
Logan chuckled low in his throat. She was good. Really good. Good looking, that is. "So you wanna get inta my pants, huh?" he asked, thoroughly amused.  
  
"Uhh," she replied, her eyes never leaving his pants.  
  
"That's a yes," Lisa said. "But that shall have to wait for later. Right now, we have class."  
  
"Class?" Dominique asked. "Class? We don't have class. At least I don't have any. So let's go, right now."  
  
"No," Lisa said. "You have to be a good girl. We have to *go* to class. You'll have time for…other activities later." Lisa rolled her eyes and grabbed Dominique's arm to pull her away. Instead of feeling the weight of Dominique, she felt nothing, yet she had an arm in her hand. Lisa turned to find Dominique still drooling over Logan without a right arm. Lisa sighed and walked over to Dominique and gave her a sound whack with her own arm. Dominique snapped out of it as Lisa dragged all of her away.  
  
"That's not all I can do!" Dominique shouted as they walked down the hall.


	4. Class, new crush and a call from the pro...

Disclaimer: WE stole the characters from marvel, but please don't sue us since we barley have enough money to support our dirty habits (comics) No one is original except for Lisa and Dominique who are really use, so I guess that doesn't count.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Dominique found herself up against a wall. Logan was in front of her, pinning her to the wall with his body. He leaned in for a kiss….  
  
"Psst! Dominique!" Lisa hissed. Dominique blinked rapidly a few times, orienting herself with her surroundings. Damnit. She wasn't in Logan's room with Logan. She was in math class. Great. Lisa was whispering to her to pay attention to what was in front of her. A folded white piece of paper lay on her desk. Dominique picked it up and unfolded it. It crinkled loudly. Hopefully Mr. Drake didn't catch it. The note read:  
  
Hey, you know what I just heard? Scott was talking to Jean on the phone. Scott: I wanted to call you on the phone to make me look cool! Jean: Why didn't you just talk to me telepathically? Scott: Because people get freaked out when I start talking to myself. Jean: That's why you think it, honey. They don't call it telepathy for nothing. Scott: I know, but… Jean: But what?…Oh Scott. Well in that case…  
  
Is that not the grossest thing you've ever heard?  
  
"Aw, geez!" Dominique exclaimed, not really intending to say it out loud.  
  
"What was that, Miss Marvela?" Mr. Drake asked, stopping what he was doing on the board.  
  
"Oh, um, nothing, sir," she replied.  
  
"What's that in your hand?" he asked.  
  
"My finger?"  
  
"No. The piece of paper. Bring it up here." Dominique walked up to the front of the class and handed Mr. Drake the note. He unfolded it and read. "Hmm…This is very interesting. Would you care to share it with the rest of the class?"  
  
"Why? The psychic hotline is much more interesting…but then there are those escort services…they get some very kinky calls." After a short vote, the rest of the class period was devoted to listening in on an escort service phone line. It was some pretty kinky stuff, especially that one guy that asked if there were any girls that didn't mind "short" guys. (Liz: I'm taking full credit for that one. Firecracker: Sorry about that one scene in the beginning. My mind was wandering. I hate when that happens…no, wait, actually I don't.)  
  
Class had just ended. Lisa took her sweet time getting her stuff together. She was alone with Mr. Drake by the time she was done organizing her things. She had a smug expression on her face when she finally came out of the room.  
  
"Frikkin'-a, Lisa, you think you could flirt anymore?" Dominique asked.  
  
"Well, if I'm not gonna get any from Remy, I might as well try with Bobby," she replied. "Now if only I could try getting out of his class permanently, because that whole student-teacher thing doesn't quite work."  
  
"I don't need any of that, because I'm gonna get some, and a lot of it, from Logan pretty soon," Dominique said, smiling. (Firecracker: Yes, healing factors always come in handy.)  
  
"Yeah right, he may be into redheads, but I just don't see it. I think he's more into older girls."  
  
"I *am* older. I'm eighteen. I just haven't graduated yet," Dominique argued.  
  
"But he's like, old-old."  
  
"Of course he's old-old. But by that comparison, he's too old for EVERYONE here."  
  
"I don't know, it just seems weird when you're what, eighteen and he's a hundred and something? Come on, you've read Origin."  
  
"And? As long as he looks young and has the stamina I demand, then I'm fine."  
  
"Okay, whatever. I'll stick with my Iceman."  
  
"Don't you think that would be a little cold?"  
  
"Baby, you know I can heat things up."  
  
"Yeah, but you might melt him off. That won't be good."  
  
"I don't know. From what I've heard about his powers, it wouldn't quite work that way."  
  
"Where have you heard all of these things?"  
  
"Duh. The internet. They don't call me DotCom for nothing. You should see some of these pictures I've channeled. Dude, he had some kinky girlfriends."  
  
"God, like I really needed to know that."  
  
"You wanna know something interesting? I channeled some subscription stuff. You should see what Logan's reading. And Scott! He's the worst."  
  
"You know, sometimes I don't know why I hang out with you. You're a little too kinky for my taste." (Liz: *I'm* too kinky for *your* taste? You're the one pointing at Logan saying, "I-you-big." Firecracker: Well, you're the one telling me who is subscribing to what and channeling all of that weird shit going on between Jean and Scott. ::shudders:: Liz: Like you wouldn't be interested in hearing it. Any excuse to make fun of Scott and Jean. You'd be all over it.)  
  
/Sorry to interrupt, girls. I'm getting some very interesting thought patterns from you, but I need to see you in my office right now/ the Professor thought. Dominique glared at Lisa. She knew they were going to get in trouble for listening in on private phone conversations. (Liz: You can't really blame me, you know. Firecracker: When it gets us in trouble I can.) So the girls trudged toward the Professor's office, wondering what exactly would be their punishment.  
  
Lisa knocked on the door. "Come in," Professor answered, his voice muffled by the wooden door. The girls walked in, but stayed near the door. "I have a few things to discuss with you two. The first thing is about your exploits around the school that I've been hearing a lot about. I've been hearing about how you've been using your powers, Lisa." Lisa blushed and giggled uncomfortably.  
  
"Heh heh. No harm, right?" she asked.  
  
"I didn't exactly let you stay here to teach you how to listen in on private conversations," Professor said pointedly. Dominique giggled next to Lisa. "And I've noticed you haven't discouraged her behavior." Dominique quieted. "However, both of your talents are quite useful, and since you're about done with school, I have a special assignment for you. I want you two to be in charge of putting together a special ops team made up of new mutants. You will train together and you will be sent out on missions that require your special talents." The girls looked at each other, slightly confused but excited nonetheless. "I'll let you two go off to discuss this matter." The girls walked out silently, bubbling over with excitement.  
  
"Oh my gosh, can you believe it?" Lisa asked. (Liz: Yay! I'm no longer Bobby's student!! Firecracker: Gross. Liz: Come on, Bobby's sexy. Firecracker: Can I get a big, fat no? The only sexy one here is my Wolvie. Mmm…Wolverine… Liz: Would you quit that? Firecracker: I can't help it.)  
  
"No! This is insane! I can't believe it. But, who are we gonna put on our team?" Dominique replied, seriously considering putting Logan on the team. (Liz: Hello? Professor said *new* mutants? Firecracker: And? He's sexy.) The two girls walked down the hall, pondering the infinite possibilities.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Moving the plot right along… Since we are having problems coming up with kewl new plots (We're still new at this) we're going to add a bunch of new characters to spice things up. You're going to love these crazy people (or maybe you'll hate them, but who really cares.)  
  
Oh yes, thanks to all the lovely people who reviewed the story…we well love you forever for it. And don't get spoiled by our many updates, we just had a lot of time thanks to spring break…but we hope the next few chapters will be up quickly.


	5. The rise of Fishboy, Gravel and Arsenal

Disclaimer: Marvel owns the universe we just happen to be in it. Everyone in this chapter except for Cable is owned by them selves. Oh we are sorry for giving our friends such lame powers, well not really, but if you want to change it write your own story!  
  
Oh yeah...guess who get which code name  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back in the real world…  
  
Tara walked into Lisa's room. Lisa's mom said that she and Dominique were upstairs reading comic books. They were supposed to go to the movies, but it only figures they would be spending time reading their little books in French. (Liz: This is an inside joke, our friend doesn't read comic books so when we start talking about them, she likes to say that we are talking in French. Firecracker: Yeah, but when she starts her Star Wars talk we like to say she's talking in Russian.) There was no one there, of course. We know that our lovely Heroines are in the lovely Marvel Universe, but of course Tara didn't know this and seeing an empty room didn't really help her mood.  
  
"Where are they?" she asked as she poked her head around the room. It was for the most part clean, (Firecracker: Your room, clean? Hah. Liz: Shhhhh.) with the exception of an open comic book. Letting her curiosity get the better of her, she moved over to look at the comic and was surprised to see Lisa and Dominique.  
  
"What the…" Tara started as her two friends looked up at her.  
  
"Oh!" Lisa exclaimed as she looked up at her friend "Hi Tara!"  
  
"Hey Tara," Dominique said.  
  
"What the heck are you guys doing in there?" Tara asked.  
  
"Brushing up on the Marvel comics by spending a little quality time with the mutants at the X-mansion," Dominique grinned. "You should have seen Logan when we first arrived." (Firecracker: Mmm…Logan…)  
  
"French?" Tara said politely, reminding Lisa and Dominique of her limited knowledge of the comic world. Then Lisa got an idea.  
  
"Hey Dominique! What do you think about a little hands-on tutoring for our friend here?"  
  
"What a great idea!" Dominique exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Tara asked, but before could press for an explanation; two hands reached up from the comic book and pulled her in.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok, now that you've dragged me into this strange place, could you please tell me what the heck is going on?" Tara asked, looking at her bizarre, comic-obsessed friends Lisa and Dominique.  
  
"We want you to join our special ops team that the Professor told us to form," Dominique said.  
  
"Yo no hablo French," Tara said. Dominique sighed.  
  
"Okay," she started, "the Professor is the dude that runs this whole thing. You know, in the movie the guy that was played by Captain Picard?" (Firecracker: Played *by* Captain Picard? He can't play anyone! He's a *character*, duh? Liz: Trust me it makes more sense when you say it like this. Firecracker: Yeah, yeah, sure, sure, whatever.)  
  
"Oh, yeah, okay," she replied. "Continue."  
  
"So, we thought that you would make a good team member," Lisa added.  
  
"And what do you want me to do on this 'team'?"  
  
"Use your mutant powers to save the world, of course. What else do you think they do around here? Discuss politics?" Dominique said.  
  
"That's all well and good, but, newsflash: I don't have any mutant powers," Tara replied.  
  
"Yeah, you do. We didn't have any powers in the real world, but when we came here, we magically had powers. This *is* the Marvel universe we're talking about," Lisa said.  
  
"You're speaking in tongues, again, Lisa."  
  
"Sorry. So, what are your powers?"  
  
"How the heck should I know? You're the geniuses of this operation," Tara complained, pointing at Lisa and Dominique.  
  
"Uh, Tara? I think we just found your power," Dominique said, looking down at Tara's hand. Tara looked down and found that instead of hands, there was a pair of AK-47's.  
  
"Holy shit!!!" she exclaimed, "This is great!" Just then, everyone's favorite bodyguard walked into the room.  
  
"Whoa. Who's the chick?" he asked. Tara looked up at the 6'8" hunk of metal and man known as Cable with stars in her eyes. Lisa and Dominique merely coughed and looked the other way. Tara couldn't speak, so Dominique had to speak for her.  
  
"Nathan, this is Tara, Tara, this is Nathan. Tara is a new student here. We've recruited her to be on our special ops team," she said in a bored tone. (Firecracker: Even though, Nathan isn't all that bad looking, but I only have eyes for one man and one man only. Mmm…Logan…)  
  
"Welcome to the school, Tara," Cable said, holding out his hand. Tara went for it, but realized that her hands were still in the form of hardware. She blushed and turned them back into her hands. Then she shook Cable's hand. He smiled at her and then walked out of the room, leaving Tara drooling over his backside.  
  
"Geez, Tara, you think you could flirt anymore?" Lisa asked.  
  
"You think that was flirting, you shoulda seen her when we were at the recruiting offices," Dominique piped up, rolling her eyes.  
  
"All right, all right, I'll join your team. Who else is on it?" Tara asked. The other two girls looked at each other and grinned.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Krystina was sitting in the computer room on the second floor of her house. She was actually checking her mail. (Firecracker: Yeah, babe, you *actually* check your email for once! Too bad this isn't real life!) There was nothing very interesting, except for an email from her best buddy, (Firecracker: And her other head. That's another inside joke.) Dominique. She opened it and read it. It was a story that she and Lisa had written that included her. She swore, those two were gonna be the death of her. She stood up and went downstairs to get a soda. She was walking back up the stairs when she heard a voice.  
  
"Krystina! Krystina, where are you?" it asked. It kind of sounded like Lisa. Intrigued, she hurried up the rest of the stairs to see who was talking. "Krystiiinnaaa, where are you?" Krystina stopped dead in her tracks when she realized who the voice belonged to. It WAS Lisa. And Lisa was in her computer.  
  
"Lisa? What the heck are you doing in there?" she hissed, looking around to see if anyone else was witnessing this bizarre event.  
  
"You're not the first person to ask me that today, but anyway, getting to the point," Lisa replied, "Me and Dominique are currently in the Marvel universe, specifically at Xavier's. We were wondering if you would like to join our special operations team."  
  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Just come on." Lisa reached through the computer screen and grabbed Krystina's arm and pulled her into the Marvel universe.  
  
Meanwhile, Dominique made quick work of David…  
  
The journey through the pipe system was disgusting, but Dominique had to do it if they wanted at least one male on their team. Finally, she reached the pool where David was currently having swim practice.  
  
"Come on, Pink, let's go!" a fellow senior yelled at David. (Firecracker: Yes, folks, his nickname is Pink. Only God knows why, but he ain't tellin'.) Dominique watched in amusement as the white, tall, lanky, awkward, white boy dove into the water. She took the opportunity to reach up and grab his neck and yank him down into the pipe. She didn't hesitate to just yank him right in because he was just so skinny, he would have no problem fitting into the pipe. He didn't even know what happened to him.  
  
The five friends met in Lisa and Dominique's room. David and Dominique were slightly wet after having gone through an entire PVC system and then eventually coming up through the sink drain. David might have been a little sore.  
  
"Okay, I have just one question: where are we, and what the heck are we doing here?" David asked.  
  
"That's two, David," Lisa said.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Well," Dominique said, deciding that she should probably be the one to explain it to him since she kidnapped him, "you are in the Marvel universe, seriously. We, Lisa and I, have a special ops team, and we want you to be a part of it."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"The Marvel universe, you know X-Men? The stuff that we talk about all of the time," Lisa said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So what do you say, you guys?" Dominique asked.  
  
"Do I have a choice?" David asked.  
  
"No," Lisa and Dominique said in unison.  
  
"By X-Men, do you mean, Gambit?" Krystina asked.  
  
"Yeah, but he's kind of um, taken," Lisa said.  
  
"It better not be you," she said menacingly.  
  
"Unfortunately no. Rogue has staked a claim on him and has insinuated that if he tried anything on any member of the female gender, that she would hurt them, and badly," Lisa said sadly.  
  
"It really sucks to be you guys," Dominique said laughing. "I have my man all to myself. But anyway, getting back to the point. No, neither of you have a choice in this matter. Now, what are your powers?"  
  
"Powers?" David asked.  
  
"You know, mutant powers. X-Men? What did I just get done telling you?" Lisa asked.  
  
"Ohhh, yeah. Whoa!" David said. He fell on the floor. He looked down at his legs. "Oh god! Oh god! What's happened to me?"  
  
"That's your mutant power. Obviously, whenever water touches you, your legs turn into fins," Dominique pointed out.  
  
"Cool! I wonder what I can do," Krystina said as she clasped her hands together creating a small rock that shot out of her hand and hit the wall.  
  
"Well I guess that answers that question," Dominique said as they examined the wall.  
  
"It's a good thing I wanted to get this room repainted," Lisa commented as she traced the tiny hole with her finger.  
  
"Ummm… a little help here?" David called from the floor. Apparently he still hadn't developed much control over his powers yet. Tara snickered as she used her powers.  
  
"I can control my powers," Tara taunted. Lisa and Dominique look around the room. They had to admit that between the girl with the guns for hands the guy laying on the floor with fins and the girl who could create rocks, they looked pretty strange.  
  
They couldn't be more proud of their team.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So what do you think of the team? Great huh?  
  
This is the part were we add more witty commentary, but we're tired so buzz off.  
  
  
  
Oh yeah, thanks for the reviews!


	6. NO Bubbles!”

yes, after all this time, we finally wrote chapter five. it's amazing how completely short it is. hah. we're bitchy like that.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Actually, in this chapter we own all the characters, so there isn't any point for this stupid disclaimer. Haha! Stupid disclaimer isn't needed. Aw crap, I already wrote you. What the heck? Procrastinators unite!!…Eventually.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When we last left our heroes, they had a newly formed team, ready to work together for the common goal of…(Firecracker: Damnit, I thought we had a common goal. Liz: Shhh!) Well, we don't have common goal, yet. We're still working on that one. But anyway…  
  
We last left our heroes as a team, to work together, to become a working unit of one, and now we join our heroes after a hard training session like a good TEAM.  
  
"Damnit, Fish Boy, you had to do it, didn't you?" the heroine known as Limber demanded as they walked out of the Danger Room. She detached her forearm from her elbow and gave her stupid teammate a sound whack upside the head.  
  
"Yeah, I know *Fish Boy*," Gravel said. "That was so lame."  
  
"You totally ruined our session!" Arsenal complained.  
  
"What?? What did I do?" he asked. Limber continued beating on her teammate with her forearm until she had him whipped into submission. (Liz: How do you whip someone into submission? Firecracker: Like this! *Whack!* Liz: Ow!! Firecracker: See? Like that.)  
  
"If your stupid powers hadn't manifested, we would have finished the mission! I mean, *bubbles*…GOD!!" Tara complained. She then proceeded to follow Dominique's actions and pistol whips him. (Liz: Good use of her power!!)  
  
"How am I supposed to have any control over this stupid thing? It's not my fault—you guys dragged me here!" he shouted pointing at the team leaders. Tara and Krystina rolled their eyes and walked off to their respective rooms.  
  
"We needed at least *one* guy…well…we needed another teammate…well, we needed another body…well…AARGH!!" Dominique threw her hands up in frustration and walked into her room. Lisa just stood there and grinned. David was about to respond to Dominique, but he paused and looked over at Lisa.  
  
"What? It wasn't my fault!"  
  
"Oh, I know…Bubbles." She grinned.  
  
"Bubbles?"  
  
"Oh yeah, you need a new name to go with your new powers." She gave him one last smile, walked into her room and slammed the door in his face. David sighed.  
  
"Girls," he muttered as he walked off shaking his head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Mwahahah! You hate us don't you? Mwahahahah! We're so mean!!  
  
Actually, we're working on the next chapter it should be up soon. Well, not really. Might actually take a while…heck it might even be as short as this chapter. Hah!! We're so evil.


	7. FOOD FIGHT!

Authors Note: Yeah we promised this chapter like a long time ago, but who cares? We don't. And we don't have time. Sure it's summer and we don't have school, but we're just too damned lazy to do any of this stuff. Oh yeah, this chapter we actually have a guest writer joining us. Hotrebel, say hi. Hotrebel: Wazzup!!!!!!! She's a little hyperactive, so don't mind her. If anyone says anything that's out of character, blame her. And if there's any more David-Bashing than normal, blame her too. On with the chapter!!!!!  
  
~*~*~  
  
"NO Bubbles!" Tara teased her companion.  
  
"Would you stop calling me that!" David whined. The two bickered while the rest of their team stood by and snickered.  
  
"I love that! Lisa, you're such a genius for coming up with that," Krystina gasped between breaths from laughing so much.  
  
"I know, I try," Lisa sighed. The team was currently making fun of their only male member's manifested secondary power, which included making bubbles.  
  
"Could we just forget about this power stuff and go to dinner?" David whined again. (Liz: God he whines a lot. Fire: You called? Liz: You're not God. I thought you were the Devil's assistant. How can you be god? Fire: I just am alright? Heh heh.)  
  
"But it's so fun to pick on you!" Dominique grinned evilly. (Fire: Mwahahahahahahha!!!) "And besides, we need *something* to do." David pouted at her. "Well, you know we could always talk about guys and tampons and stuff…"  
  
"No no!!! That's okay. You can pick on me all you want, just don't say the T word again."  
  
"What?" Lisa said, "Tampon?" David ran away screaming and clutching his head.  
  
"Now look what you made him do. We can't tease him anymore," Tara complained. Lisa sighed as she reluctantly went after him.  
  
Lisa finally met up with David as he entered the mess hall. "Why did you run away, Bubbles? We were having so much fun!" Before David could start to whine, or retort with some smart ass comment (Liz & Fire: Of course we all know he would be whining.) a perky Asian teenager came bouncing over to them. At least he thought she was Asian, it was kind of hard to tell…she must have been drawn by one of those artists who was still making up their mind on that one. All of a sudden, Lisa made this strange squealing noise and bounced into the other girl's arms.  
  
"Jubilee!" she screeched.  
  
"Lisa!!!!!!" the girl who David supposed was named Jubilee, at least that's what he thought he heard Lisa screech. It was hard to tell, his eardrums hadn't fully recovered.  
  
"OhmygodIfoundtheperfecthaircolorforyou!" Jubilee said excitedly.  
  
"Ohmygodareyouserious??"  
  
"Ohmygodyeah!!!!" David stood there in bewilderment. He wondered how those two could possibly understand what the other was saying. (Liz & Fire & Rebel: Ha ha…silly male.)  
  
"Ahem," David pathetically tried to draw attention to himself. Lisa turned around to see what made that pitiful pathetic sound and saw David standing there with his customary expression of bewilderment.  
  
"Oh my gosh, how rude of me!!! Jubilee, this is David, David Jubilation Lee. Of course we all call her Jubilee," Lisa bubbled. (Rebel: NO Bubbles!!!) David kind of stood there, dumbstruck. Jubilee gave David a once over and smiled. "So, have you seen Bobby anywhere?" Lisa asked slyly.  
  
"Eww! Gross!!!" Jubilee complained.  
  
"You know, you and Dominique can have your hairy little Canadian guy," Lisa said. "I prefer sexy white boys." Jubilee looked David over again.  
  
"Never said I didn't like sexy white boys."  
  
"Ew, now who's being gross?" Jubilee and Lisa looked at each other and burst into giggles. David just stood there completely dumbstruck and confused. He had no idea what was going on. (Liz & Fire & Rebel: As usual). He was about to say something (Rebel: probably something moronic) when he felt a tap on the shoulder. He turned around to see who he guessed based on all of lisa's pictures plastered on her wall was either Bobby Drake or Remy LeBeau. He was guessing Bobby because he didn't have those creepy eyes. Bobby motioned for David to say quiet by putting his finger to his lips and held out a glass of what seemed to be unusually cold punch. Holding his own glass, Bobby motioned for David to follow him as he crept up behind the giggling and unsuspecting girls. Holding the glass high above Lisa's head, Bobby mouthed, "One…two…"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Is that Wolverine and Cable sitting all by their lonesome selves?" Dominique gasped.  
  
"No shit Sherlock," Tara replied sarcastically.  
  
"Keep diggin' Watson," Dominique retorted. (Rebel: Darn tootin' Fig Newton.) Krystina sighed. She couldn't see the man of her dreams anywhere. She just couldn't see the appeal of the hairy one or the half-metal guy. (Fire: Okay, so I'm wondering. Is he half and half or is he all one way or all the other down South? Liz: That's nasty! Rebel: I'm wondering the same thing. Fire: Well you know. You just gotta wonder.) In Krystina's mind, there was just no comparing them to that sexy Cajun who of course wasn't here. (Liz: Damn!)  
  
Dominique sashayed her way over to Wolverine and Cable's table and slid in the seat across from Logan. "Hey," she smirked. "How's it hangin'?"  
  
"Well since you came over, it's not anymore," he replied with an answering smirk. (Liz: I'd like to say that Fire takes full credit for that one. I would never, ever say anything like that. Okay sure, there was that whipped cream thing…but I would never, ever…heh heh…hanging…I…never mind.) Poor Krystina just sat down and sighed. It must suck when you're not paired up. Good thing she'll get some later.  
  
"H-hey…" Tara said as she sat down across from Cable. "Have you ever handled a 30 odd 6…?" And thus commenced a heated discussion about guns.  
  
Dom (Fire: From now on, that's my new name. Liz: can't we just call you d? Fire: *smack* I am not a letter!) smiled as Wolverine began feeling a foot climbing higher and higher up his leg. Dom kept grinning at him. Finally catching on (one too many Danger Room exercises here) he grinned back and began doing his own form of undertable antics. (Liz: What did he do? Fire: *shakes head* I'm not telling. Rebel: Go Fire!!!!)  
  
Conversation was getting pretty interesting at the table when all of a sudden, something whizzed past Krystina's face and hit Tara in the side of the head. "What the—" she yelled. It began oozing down her face. "All right who the hell threw that?!" she yelled standing up, her hands turning into a pair of .45s. Before anyone could answer, the table is bombarded with various different foods.  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!!!" someone yelled.  
  
And it was sooo on.  
  



End file.
